


Mage: Chapter 15- Test The Third (Part 4)

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [15]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 15- Test The Third (Part 4)

Part 1- Launching Off  
Es was rudely jolted awake by Liz's foot in his side. He looked up to see Liz looming over him, lit dimly by the early morning sun.  
“Good morning,” Liz said sarcastically. “It’s time to get a move on if want to make it to the exit in time,”  
Es began to stand up as his eyes continued to adjust to the light. He looked down the long path running on in front of him, as far as his eyes could see.  
“We have a lot of ground to cover. At my top speed we should be able to just make it in time,” Es explained as he lowered himself down pushing his back out towards Liz. “Get on.”  
“What, no way!” exclaimed Liz, surprised by his offer.  
“I doubt you’ll be able to keep up with me at full speed so if you wanna get out of this maze anytime soon get on. Think of this as me paying off my debt to you. If it wasn’t for you, we never would have found this path.”  
“How sweet of you, maybe you’re not such a jerk after all,” Liz teased.  
“Don’t make me change my mind.”  
Liz climbed up onto Es’ back. He reached his hands out behind him, clenched into a tight fist.  
“Hold on tight.”  
A sudden burst of intense flames began streaming out of his fists. Liz was startled by the raw power coursing out behind them. Within seconds the pair were sent flying through the air at incredible speed.  
Part 2- All Nighters  
Alex’s group shuffled their way along the winding pathway, their eyes dark and sunken from their exhausting night of walking.  
“Are we there yet?” Timothy moaned.  
“Don’t be stupid,” Tobin replied.  
Bip looked over to Alex from his position perched atop his shoulder.  
“How much longer can this path go on for?” exclaimed Bip.  
Alex continued to walk down the pathway, turning the corner down the path followed by the rest of the group. They looked on at another large intricately carved wooden door standing in their way.  
“This must be the exit,” Cecilia muttered.  
“I wouldn’t get your hopes up just yet,” Tobin responded.  
Alex walked in front of the rest of the group and placed his hands on either side of the door. He pushed against the door firmly, sending it swinging open revealing the room behind. The group walked into the new arena with a series of large metal gates place around the walls of the room. Tobin looked across the room seeing a much smaller door with a glowing green exit sign hanging above.  
“Look,” exclaimed Tobin excitedly as he raised his hand to point at the door.  
“We finally made it,” Timothy sighed in relief.  
Alex look carefully over the arena again.  
“Something’s wrong,” he said.  
The rest of the group shifted their gaze to Alex, staring at him with confusion.  
“What are you on about, the exit’s right there?”  
“Look,” replied Alex raising his hand towards the arena.  
The large metal gate began to pull open with a loud mechanical wearing sound. The gates fully opened, locking into place with a loud clunk. There was a brief moment of silence in the arena as the group watched on waiting to see what would happen next. Suddenly a high pitched, veracious growl began to echo out from behind the gates. From each gate crawled a huge four legged, spider-like creature, covered in plates of thick bony armour. More of the wolf creatures followed the spiders into the arena, facing off towards the group. Timothy stared at the strange creatures in front of him.  
“W… What the hell are those things?” Timothy said in shock.  
Tobin wearily raised up his axe up as he prepared for the coming fight.  
“There’s so many of them. There’s no way we can take them all on,” Tobin said in dismay.  
Alex’s blade began to apparat in his hand as he thought.  
“I could easily take these guys on but,” Alex said turning his gaze to the rest of the group. “How many of them are going to be able to look after themselves.”  
Puffs began to lurch forward taking in a deep puff on his inhaler.  
“Puffs stay back, let me and Tobin deal with these guys!” Alex yelled.  
Puff continued to walk into the arena, ignoring Alex’s words. He stopped as he reached the centre of the arena, facing off the hoard of monsters that stood in front of him.  
“What are you doing? You can’t take them all on your own!” Alex exclaimed, desperately trying to reason with him.  
Puffs once again raised his inhaler to his mouth, taking in a deep long puff. He lowered the inhaler, holding his breath for a brief moment as he closed his eyes. Suddenly he lent forward sending an enormous and powerful gust of wind from his mouth at his opponents. The hoard of monsters attempted to stand against the oppressive winds, one by one being sent flying backwards, slamming into the wall of the arena and being knocked unconscious. Alex and the rest of the group looked on, stunned by Puffs sudden display of power. As the raging gust began to die down, Puffs continued to blow with all his might, turning his face a deep shade of red and sending strings of sliver flying from his mouth. He stopped his gust, taking in series of deep sharp breaths in sheer exhaustion. He turned around and began to walk back to the rest of the group who looked on in amazement.  
“Th… that was incredible! I had no idea you were so powerful,” Timothy exclaimed in awe.  
Puffs shifted his gaze over to Alex, barely acknowledging his praise.  
“Oh ahh, yeah… not bad man,” Alex stuttered awkwardly.  
Alex looked over to the sea of defeated foes sprawled around the arena to the exit on the other side of the room.  
“Come on then, let’s get out of here,” Alex continued as he began walking towards the exit, the rest of the group following shortly behind.  
Part 3- Close Call  
Alex pushed open the small door and walked through to the other side. He emerged out onto a large cliff overlooking a forest that ran on as far as the eye could see. He turned his head to see seventeen similar exits along the mountain wall. Other groups surrounded some of the doors, some lacking many of the members that they entered with. The rest of Alex’s group walked out onto the ledge, and looked around clearly relieved that they had finally left the maze behind.  
“Finally,” Timothy exclaimed as he looked around the cliff.  
Timothy’s mood dropped once again as his eyes landed on the familiar figure of Elmer standing with the rest of his group.  
“Oh great, they're here too,” Timothy moaned.  
3 watched on as Alex and his group left the maze, smiling contently. 5 impatiently looked down at her watch waiting for the deadline to come.  
“Almost done, guess there’s no harm calling it a bit early,” 5 said.  
Without warning a rumbling sound began to echo out through the mountain, getting louder and louder. Es barrelled through one of the doors at full speed, sending it flying off its hinges. He cut off his flames and slid across the ground, using his feet as brakes and came to a complete stop. Liz climbed off the Es back, staggering as she found her balance, looking out from under her frizzy hair.  
“Th…. That was terrifying!” Liz exclaimed to Es.  
“Hey, we got here in time didn’t we?” replied Es in breathless huffs.  
“Liz!” Bip yelled from the other side of the cliff.  
Liz looked over to see Bip quickly flapping his way over to her. He slammed into Liz reaching his arms around her in a tight hug.  
“You made it, I’m so glad to see you,” Bip said brimming with joy.  
“Haha,” giggled Liz. “It’s good to see you to Bip."  
Liz raised her eyes up to see Alex making his way towards her.  
“I was wondering when you would show up,” Alex teased.  
“I’m surprised to see you too, I figured you'd still be wandering around aimlessly in there,” Liz joked back.  
Alex lifted his gaze up to Es standing behind Liz still lightly huffing.  
“So how’d it go?” Alex said.  
“Things got pretty heated for a while. But in the end we managed to put our differences aside,” Liz explained, looking back to Alex group. “What about your little band of merry men?”  
Alex turned his head around to see Timothy and Tobin, bickering amongst themselves. He turned back to Liz.  
“Yeah, our differences are nowhere near aside,” Alex moaned.  
Liz turned her head around to see Es walking off away from her.  
“Hey, where are you going?” Liz yelled after Es.  
Es turned around to look at Liz as she walked towards him.  
“Where are you going?” asked Liz.  
“Why's it matter? I’m gonna wait for the next stage to start,” Es explained. stated.  
“Why not wait with us? You never know, we might be able to help each other out?”  
Es let out a long sigh as he glanced down.  
“Look, sorry if I gave off the wrong vibes back there, but we're not friends. The only reason I helped you is because I owed you. And I pay back my debts. If it hadn’t been for that, then I would have left you back there,” Es said turning back around to walk away. “What I said when we first met still holds true by the way. If we ever have to fight again… I won’t hesitate to kill you.”  
Es walked off leaving Liz behind to contemplate his threat. Bip floated up behind Liz touching her lightly on the shoulder.  
“You ok, Liz?” Bip asked.  
“Yeah… I’m fine,” Liz said, unconvincingly.  
Part 4- The Next Stage  
5 looked down at her watch once again before looking back up to 3.  
“Alright times up, looks like this is it,” said 5. “Call up 8 and tell her to send in the rescue party.”  
5 walked towards the teams to address them.  
“Congratulations teams, the forty-two of you have all made it through the third stage of your test. We shall now be moving on to the next sta…” her words were cut off by an unexpected shout.  
“Don’t worry 5, I’ll take it from here!” came a loud shout from above.  
The crowd all looked up to the mountain top, seeing a small glint of light shimmering in the distance.  
“Oh god, he can’t just enter like a normal person can he?” 5 muttered under her breath.  
The man standing at the top of the mountain leaped down towards the ground, spinning and flipping several times in the air as he did. The muscle bound, tan skinned man landed with a loud thud that shuddered through the ground. He wore nothing except for a pair of clean white pants held up by a piece of rope tied tightly around them. The man turned around to face the crowd, fists on hips and a cocky smile etched onto his face.  
“My name’s 4, and I’ll be overseeing the fourth stage of your test. Kinda fitting ha!” 4 barrelled in a deep voice.  
The crowd looked on at 4, clearly underwhelmed by his display.  
“Let’s get into the nitty gritty. Your next test is gonna be pretty simple but don’t let that fool ya. I wouldn’t be surprised if every last one of ya’s journey ended here!” 4 paused for a brief moment.  
4 quickly raised his hand to his iron chest, slamming his thumb into it gesturing towards himself.  
“Your fourth test, is to best me in an Arm Wrestling competition!” 4 continued with a smug, self assured grin.  
The crowd looked on, a single question crossing most of their minds. How could they possibly defeat the muscle bound goliath standing before them?


End file.
